


Tonight's Show

by SluttyPamian



Series: Club Hyperion [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Club AU, Drug Use, M/M, also IMPOSSIBLE REFRACTORY PERIODS, also some femslash, but its just background stuff, but there was some consent before the heavy drugs were used, guys I just wanted filthy smut, its consensual drug use, the sex that happens next is dubious consent at best, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Rhys is no stranger to the club scene, so it's natural he would be drawn to a place like Hyperion. They say Hyperion is one of the few places to get Eridium, and Rhys has every intention of finding out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah club AU where Rhys knows his shit and has probably taken enough hardcore drugs to support the entire trade by himself. Also just wanted an excuse to do the obligatory "zero refractory period" thing but also hey, I have an idea for a series now so whoooooo!
> 
> Special thanks to DEEBS and my son for always being willing to read my smut. Love you both <3

The pounding music of the club was a hypnotic force that turned the sea of patrons into a wave of bodies grinding in time to the beat. It was a place of ecstasy where inhibitions were discarded and morals swallowed with small yellow dots that promised to bring whoever took them to another world of sensation. By day, no one would suspect that the club even existed, disguised as a long condemned warehouse. Once the day was gone however, the seemingly decrepit building was transformed into Hyperion, center of every fantasy. The owner was Handsome Jack, a man known all across Pandora as a multi-billion dollar business conglomerate and untouchable by the law. Under Handsome Jack, Hyperion thrived. The guest list was selective, few of those inside were normal people. Most of the attendees for the nightly parties were also powerful businessmen, television personalities, politicians, even Sirens had been seen within the sinful walls. Those who were able to charm their way in would see more important faces in one night than most saw their entire lives.

 

One such guest who charmed their way in was a lanky man with mismatched eyes and a cybernetic arm. He moved confidently through tangles of bodies as his own moved with the music like he was a living instrument. Quite a few pairs of eyes were on him as he swirled and dipped lost in a trance of his own creation. His sashaying eventually brought him to the bar where he flashed the woman serving drinks a flushed smile.

 

“I want something sweet, like a caress.” He said with confidence.

 

It was obvious he was no stranger to the club scene and his choice of words made the woman serving him lick her lips in appreciation. 

 

“Well sugar, you do know what you want, don’t you? I’ve had a husband like you before.”

 

She poured the drink and slowly passed it along the counter to the man. As his fingers wrapped around the glass, the bartender held up a small plastic baggie with a single pill inside. She took it out of the bag and held it between delicate fingers.

 

“Don’t forget the best part.”

 

She stuck her tongue out and placed the pill on its tip. As she leaned towards the man, he leaned as well and their tongues touched. Their lips crashed together almost instantly and the pill trapped inside was swirled between the two mouths. The lanky man shivered as the drug took effect and pulled back. A thin trail of saliva connected their lips before breaking and the bartender grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Her arm tensed as she was about to pull him forward, but a sudden voice interrupted her.

 

“Now Moxxi, is that anyway to treat a guest?”

 

Both turned to the sound of the voice, and the man barely concealed the shock on his face. It was Handsome Jack, The Handsome Jack, owner of Hyperion, and he was walking over to the pair with a lazy gait.

 

“I mean, it totally is because suckers like him eat it up, but really? You go after them that young now?” 

 

The bartender, Moxxi, let go of the man's shirt and gave Jack a look that could hardly be called “friendly”.

 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm though, I'll remember it next time you ask for a raise.” 

 

Jack turned his attention to the young man who was now freed from Moxxi’s grasp and undressed him with his eyes.

 

“And what's your name, pumpkin?” 

 

His mouth went dry. Never would he have imagined Handsome Jack would talk to him, or be interested in getting his name. He tried to speak, but his lips wouldn't cooperate. It was like someone had sewn his mouth shut and welded his jaw closed. All the man could do was watch as Jack walked closer and rested his hands on his shoulders while locking eyes, before smirking and moving his hands closer to the younger man's neck.

 

“Oh now that's adorable, I haven't even touched your pretty little throat yet and you're breathless. What's gonna happen when I really take your breath away?”

 

His thumbs traveled over the younger man's adams apple and pressed into the soft flesh on either side. He took in a sharp intake of breath and instinctively placed his hands against Jack’s chest.

 

“Now then kiddo, last chance to tell me your name.”

 

Jack's thumbs pressed harder into the young man's skin and he keened, hands fisting the fabric of Jack’s shirt. His grip tightened along with the thumbs pressing into his throat, and as dark spots overtook his vision and his legs turned to jelly, he managed to wheeze a single word.

 

“Rhys..!”

 

The hands at his throat vanished and Rhys took in as much air as he could with a gasp. He sank to the floor before Jack and looked up at him with wild eyes. Jack’s returning grin suggestive at best, predatory at worst. Jack slowly knelt down to Rhys’ level and gripped his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

 

“You don't want to stay down here and mingle with this swill,” He purred.

 

“Come upstairs with me, I want to show you something.” 

 

Rhys followed him upstairs, into an area of the club where only the most exclusive people were allowed. The pair went down a long hallway littered with several fancy doors and stopped before one ornately carved, emblazoned with black and gold paint. Jack opened the door and led Rhys into a large room with plush carpeting, several shelves lined with a menagerie of small items, and chandelier. A large bar took up a side wall, a comfortable couch the other, all focused on a desk in the center of the room. Behind the desk was a heavy curtain, made of velvet. Jack led Rhys to the curtain and had him stand before it.

 

“Now pay special attention to what you're about to see Rhysie, because most men won't make enough money in ten years to see this, and you're seeing it for free.”

 

The curtain pulled back, and Rhys gasped at what he saw. Behind the curtain was some sort of performance hall with a large circular bed in the center. Two women were on the bed, nude and displayed for anyone who may be watching. Intricate tattoos covered their bodies, starting at their necks and winding down to their ankles. Rhys’ eyes flickered between the two women, one with blue hair and the other a fiery red. Curiously, he peered over to Jack and cocked his head.

 

“Women? What's so special about them?”

 

Jack chuckled and returned to Rhys’ side with two drinks in hand.

 

“They, Rhysie,” He began with a sigh.

 

“Are Sirens. You know what's so special about Sirens? There's only six in the universe at any given time, and I've got two of them in that room right there.”

 

Jack handed Rhys one of the glasses and pressed a button on his desk. The room before them was suddenly filled with a violet light that danced along the skin and tattoos of the women within. As if on cue, the two embraced each other and began to kiss passionately. Rhys watched intently, drink in his hands forgotten and shock evident on his face. The woman with the red hair led the kiss, tugging her partner's head back to bite into the expanse of milky flesh while the other arched her body in ways that made Rhys’ heart quicken.

 

“You can always count on Lilith to get the show going.” Jack observed.

 

Rhys watched as the scene before him heated up, Lilith pushing the other woman into the bed and climbing atop her. He tore his eyes away from them and looked again at Jack.

 

“And the other woman? What's her name?”

 

Jack chuckled.

 

“Oh don't tell me you're getting attached already? Oh this is too great.” 

 

He took a long drink from his glass and set it down with a chink on his desk. 

 

“Maya, used to live in some backwoods Abbey God knows where. She got out of it and went straight for Eridium. You know about Eridium, don't you Rhysie?”

 

Rhys nodded. Everyone knew about Eridium, it was the hottest drug on the market. Very few people knew how to make it, and one dose could easily cost a man his entire month’s paycheck. Rumors said that once you took Eridium, nothing else would ever be the same. That nothing would ever make you feel the same euphoric joy that Eridium did. Why anyone would risk being dependent on such a potent drug was a mystery, but it was a mystery Rhys was itching to solve. Eridium was part of the reason he was in Hyperion that night.

 

“Course you do, you’re a smart boy aren’t you? In fact, I'm sure you're smart enough to know that Hyperion is one of the few places you can get your hands on some.”

 

Rhys felt his heart skip a beat. Could Jack read minds? He chanced a glance at the man with wide eyes. Jack chuckled in response.

 

“Relax kiddo, I'm no mind reader or anything. I just have experience with people.”

 

Jack returned to Rhys’ side, closing the distance between them and grabbing the younger man by the front of his shirt. In his shock, Rhys dropped the glass in his hands and it clattered to the floor.

 

“And I can read you, Rhysie.” Jack practically sneered, ignoring the glass that was likely broken.

 

“I read you the second I had my hands around your throat.”

 

Jack pulled the two of them over to the glass window and pressed Rhys against it. In the room, Lilith and Maya were a tangle of limbs on the bed. Lilith’s head has vanished between Maya’s thighs as the blue haired Siren’s back arched. The scene before him made Rhys’ pants tighten uncomfortably. Even without being in the room, he could imagine the sounds the two women were making and worried his lip between his teeth. He was aware of Jack’s hand on his back, moving along the curve of his spine slowly. Rhys shivered, a quiet moan slipping out of him and making Jack smile.

 

“What would you do if I asked you?” Jack murmured.

 

He snaked his hands around the front of Rhys’ pants and pressed a palm against his growing hardness. Another moan slipped out of the younger man and he rested his head against the glass. It was easy for Jack to slip him out of his pants and stroke the hard cock that sprung free. Rhys cursed and bucked into Jack's hand, transfixed by both the callused skin pumping him and the sight of the women. Maya looked like she was deep in the throes of climax, her entire body shaking and the sheets were bunched in her fingers. Some primal urge made Rhys want to be in that room, even more than he wanted the Eridium. 

 

The hand around Rhys’ cock quickened, twisting as it squeezed and fingers smeared precum along the shaft. Rhys was close. Much more of this treatment and he wouldn't last any longer.

 

“Fuck kiddo, you have no idea what I could do to you.” Jack panted.

 

The heavy slur of arousal in his voice told Rhys that he was hard too.

 

“When I saw you walk into the club like you owned the place, I knew I was fucking you tonight. How does that sound pumpkin? You want a nice, thick cock inside you?”

 

The hand disappeared from Rhys’ cock and he was almost thrown into Jack's chair. The older man fished something out of the top drawer and tossed it to Rhys.

 

“Prep yourself.” He barked.

 

Rhys did as he was told, quickly yanking off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt in one motion. He slicked up the first three fingers of his flesh hand and pressed the first one inside of himself as fast as possible. Even with the lube, it stung and made Rhys scrunch his face in discomfort. He worked the first finger quickly, hurrying to get a second one inside and begin scissoring himself. When he finally did, it was heaven and he sighed. His fingers sought out his prostate, prodding the sensitive bundle and groaning blissfully. Jack crossed the room and opened a locked drawer behind the bar, pulling out a small vial filled with a bright purple liquid and dropper. He returned to Rhys’ side and placed a single drop of the liquid into what remained of his drink. He picked up the glass and gently pressed it to Rhys’ lips.

 

“Drink up, kiddo.”

 

The smell of the drink made Rhys’ head spin. It brought back memories of years ago, when he first visited a club and was given pills by a woman named Vallory. He parted his lips and let the sweet tasting liquid fill his mouth and bloom across his tongue. It was bliss, sudden and wanted and unexpected and so good Rhys was brought to tears. Jack’s lips turned up in a grin and he urged Rhys to finish the drink. When the drink was gone, Jack set the empty glass on his desk and coaxed Rhys out of the chair. He swayed in place, unable to stay still because of the spinning of the world around him. He was vaguely aware of hands ghosting along his body, easing him out of his clothing while blunt nails traced invisible lines on his skin. 

 

The next thing Rhys knew, he was back in the chair on Jack’s lap. Jack had pulled his cock through the zip of his jeans and was rubbing it against the cleft of Rhys’ ass. The younger man’s eyes were blown wide and unfocused. Jack gripped his chin and made him focus his attention on the powerful man underneath him.

 

“I hope you’re ready Rhysie, I’m going to enjoy every noise out of your precious little mouth.”

 

Jack lined himself up with Rhys and pushed into the younger man. Rhys cried out in ecstasy and came as soon as Jack was buried inside him. Jack started laughing hysterically as Rhys shuddered in his arms with a blissed out expression.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You came already? Oh this is too much.”

 

Rhys whined pathetically and rocked in Jack’s lap. Even though he had just came, Rhys still wanted more, needed more, whatever Jack had given him and the pill he had shared with Moxxi was fueling Rhys and he wanted to be drained.

 

“Jaaaaaack..!”

 

Jack’s hysterical laughter tapered off into a chuckle.

 

“Jesus, I had no idea this is what would happen once I got a little Eridium in your system. Next time I’m not gonna bother diluting it.”

 

He wrapped a hand around Rhys’ soft cock and stroked it. The younger man writhed in Jack’s lap and half-formed curses tumbled passed his lips. Jack held back a groan at Rhys’ frantic movements and instead focused on finding out if he could make the younger man hard again. The answer was yes, Rhys seeming to spring back to life like a boy going through puberty. Jack stroked the warm flesh in his hands again until Rhys came again for the second time in a span of minutes. He keened as the thick fluid splashed against his chest and stomach and dribbled down slowly. Jack didn't bother stroking Rhys back to hardness and instead chose to lift his hips and begin thrusting into the younger man. Each thrust made Rhys jolt and cry out in pleasure and it only took a handful of thrusts before once again orgasm crashed over Rhys and he clenched around Jack's cock.

 

“So good..!” Rhys cried.

 

“Too... Too much..!”

 

Jack continued his pace, drawing out loud cries of pleasure from Rhys. The younger man held onto Jack for dear life as he was thrust into without hesitation. It overwhelmed him, the sensations tearing through his body like everything was happening at once. Between Jack filling him, the skilled hand around his own cock, and the filthy things being whispered in his ear, Rhys lost count of how many times he came; he just knew that he needed it faster and harder and rougher. Eventually, Jack came inside Rhys and held the younger man in place on his lap. Rhys’ body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he slumped against Jack. The Eridium in his body still pulsed, but finally he was too tired to go on. He was ready to collapse and ride out the rest of the drug.

 

“Ohhhh no no no kitten, you don't get to rest yet.”

 

Jack lifted Rhys off his lap and carried him bridal style to the front of the desk, giving him full view of Lilith and Maya. The two women were chest to chest scissoring, the bed a mess and both having disheveled hair. They looked like they were lost in a bout of passionate love making. Jack set Rhys down gently and posed him facing the window with his hands on the desk for support.

 

“Until I saw you walk in pumpkin, I thought I had everything I wanted. But you... There's something about you that I need.”

 

Jack leaned close to Rhys’ ear and murmured to him. He promised Rhys the world and more, voice dripping over him through the haze of Eridium like warm honey. Soft hands traced his body, sending more stimulation coursing through it. It was too much for Rhys and he whined, low and tired.

 

“Hold up... Hold up...” He panted.

 

Rhys was torn between his own exhaustion, and the unnatural buzz of the Eridium. He felt like with the drug he would never stop, and at the same time it seemed to amplify even his fatigue. Jack seemed to realize that Rhys wasn’t long from collapsing and wrapped an arm around his slender waist to anchor him. He murmured something in Rhys’ ear the younger man couldn’t quite understand and suddenly there was something thick pressing into him once again. Rhys didn’t think it was Jack’s cock, not so soon, but he didn’t realize how thick the older man's fingers were either. When the intrusion suddenly prodded Rhys’ prostate however, there was no doubting it was Jack’s fingers. He felt them curling inside him, seeking to make good on Jack’s promise to enjoy every sound out of his mouth.

 

Rhys lost all sense of time while Jack fucked him. Soon, he even lost track of how and where he was being fucked. He vaguely remembered being against a desk, the window, a couch. He vaguely remembered Jack’s shirt coming off and feeling the heated flesh against his own torso. He babbled endlessly, no real words just frantic sounds and weak attempts at cohesive thought. He felt Jack’s lips on every part of his body at once, hands caressing every part of him, whispers of teeth in all the right places. Eventually, all sensation stopped as Rhys’ body finally reached its’ limit and he collapsed in Jack’s arms on the couch.

 

When Rhys came too, he was dressed in a shirt that was too big for him, and nothing else. He was laying on the couch in Jack’s office covered in a thin blanket and there was a large glass of water with a crazy straw on the table beside him. He sat up slowly, blanket falling from his body and looked around. He couldn’t remember anything that happened prior to waking up on the couch. He knew that he had been talking to Vaughn about Hyperion, and how it was the biggest club in town, but after that Rhys’ mind was blank. It was almost as if the past day had been erased. Attempting to get off the couch caused pain to shoot through Rhys’ body and left him in an ungraceful heap on the floor of the office. The commotion of him attempting to leave the couch attracted the attention of a man sitting behind a desk in the far side of the room Rhys did not notice.

 

When Rhys saw him however, his heart stopped.

 

“Oh my God... You’re-”

 

“Offended you don’t remember me, Rhysie! But I suppose a dose of Eridium will do that to you.”

 

Rhys blinked his eyes in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry... Eridium? Dose of... I had Eridium?”

 

Jack whistled and shook his head.

 

“Wow kiddo, first you pass out for seventeen some hours, then you forget the best sex and drugs you ever had? If you didn’t have such a perfect ass I’d make you leave this place naked.”

 

Jack picked Rhys up off the floor and carefully positioned him in his lap. He stroked Rhys gently, fixing his disheveled hair and sliding a hand around to cradle his back.

 

“I’ll tell you what you missed princess. You came to Hyperion last night and I found you. We talked a little bit, you came up to my office and we had a drink, then I gave you some Eridium and you turned into one Hell of a cock slut.”

 

Jack pulled at the collar of his shirt and showed Rhys a fading impression of teeth.

 

“You got feisty towards the end too. Gotta say I’m impressed you had the balls for that one.”

 

Rhys sat silently, doing his best to wrap his head around what Jack was saying. There was no denying the pain in his body had to mean something, and the fact he woke up on Jack’s couch wearing a shirt that was likely his as well also bore significance. Not to mention the complete lack of other clothing. Finally, Rhys took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

 

“Alright then, what happens next?”

 

“Next? Next?”

 

Jack held Rhys tighter to his body.

 

“Next kiddo I make sure you’re not going to die because of the Eridium. I don’t think you’ve had the chance to go into withdrawal yet and having your heart stop once was terrifying enough.”

 

A panicked chuckle escaped Rhys.

 

“My heart stopped? Wow that Eridium must be something.”

 

The hands moving along Rhys’ body were oddly comforting and he relaxed into the warm touch.

 

“You know what else is something kiddo? The way I've fallen head over heels for you. Why don't you stick around Rhysie? I've been needing another hand around here for a while now, I'd rather it be someone who knows the club scene from the partaker side instead of the runner side. Whaddya say kiddo?”

 

Rhys raised his eyebrows. Whatever happened after he walked into the club last night was enough to make Handsome Jack offer him a position working alongside him at Hyperion. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally managing to stammer out an answer.

 

“Y-yes... I say yes.”


End file.
